Playing with Fire
by Vampire Toy
Summary: Damien refuses to let go of the only friend he’s ever had. Sequel to ‘Snow Angels’
1. Friends

Playing with Fire

Chapter One: Friends

Rating: M

By: Vampire Toy

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK. If I did this wouldn't be a fanfic D:

Warnings: Hummmm weird pairing? Yeah. :

Summary: Damien refuses to let go of the only friend he's ever had. (Sequel to 'Snow Angels')

A/N: Hahaa, can you tell my summaries need work?

Ah well.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

He had to admit, having friends was great.

A friend, having _a_ friend was great.

Damien walked close to Kyle, like he always did, watching the red head shove his gloved hands into his jacket pockets as they walked through the snow.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do about that math test." He grumbled with slumped shoulders.

"We can study together." Damien suggested.

"Pfft. As if we'd get any studying done. You always change the topic or you make me play one of those creepy-ass games." Kyle huffed; "And by the way I am NEVER playing with a Ouiji board again, especially not with _you_!"

Kyle's words made Damien flash his usual wicked smile; "We will. You will."

"No. No I wont. You can do that by yourself!"

Damien shrugged and put his hands in his pockets as well, looking up ahead at the line of friends waiting for them at the bus stop.

Waiting for Kyle.

Damien never really considered any of the others his friends. He had read that friends shared special bonds, something unique that set their relationship apart from their relationship with others. He and Kyle had a special bond; Kyle had promised that he was going to come live with him when he died. Damien thought that counted as a 'special bond'. After all it was a pretty big promise. It also wasn't like he had offered anyone else the same deal.

Just Kyle.

But something always bothered him, something Saddam had teased him about that made him both angry and nervous. What if Kyle did something that got him into heaven? Sure he had asked him to look down and see if snow angels looked like real ones, but he would much rather have Kyle _with him_. Damien didn't need the answer to such a childish question, he was older now and anything to do with angels meant nothing to him.

And that's why he was here now. After much begging and whining, he was back on Earth. He'd been back a few times since his special talk with Kyle, but it hadn't been nearly long enough to keep a good eye on him. So instead of the whole family moving up from Hell each time Damien won an argument then listening to Saddam whine when they moved back and forth, his dad just got him an apartment.

Things were better off this way.

"Hey, its emo boy again, hasn't your daddy called you home yet?" Cartman asked, scrunching his face irritably.

Damien didn't acknowledge him and kept standing by Kyle, the same wicked smile still on his face.

"Seriously, you've never stayed up here this long, Damien." Stan said in a more polite tone. He was getting a little worried about Damien's prolonged stays.

Also a little annoyed.

More annoyed than anything else.

When was he all buddy-buddy with them anyway?

"He lives here now." Kenny said.

"What?!" both Cartman and Stan asked in unison. Even Kyle gave a look of surprise, apparently he didn't know about Damien's permanent residence either. Kyle eyed the dark haired boy and mumbled a soft, "You never told me _that_."

Damien shrugged.

Kenny nodded over at Stan and Cartman, "Yeah, I overheard it last time I was in Hell."

There was suddenly an uncomfortable silence.

After a few more minutes, Cartman decided it'd be best for _him_ to break the silence and sneered at Kyle; "Do you live with him? Are you guys officially going steady now? Fucking fags, I _bet you are_."

Just as soon as the words left his lips, Damien flicked his wrist and his little minions flew out from a sudden crack in the earth, tossing Cartman a good few feet away.

"GODDAMMIT!" Cartman screeched from his place in the distant snow, "DAMIEN YOU NEED TO FUCKING QUIT IT!"

Damien ignored him and Kyle nudged him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that anymore." He said.

"Why?" Damien asked in surprise, finally gracing the group with his still-a-bit-awkward voice, "You thought it was funny the last few times I did it."

"Yeah…" Kyle eyed the angry Cartman storming back to them and had to admit that after the years of torture from his fat 'friend' it was nice to get some revenge.

But at the same time it was getting a bit much. It wasn't as if he couldn't handle arguing with Cartman, he had always argued with him so he knew how to hold his own….besides Damien was beginning to act strange; stranger than usual. It wasn't just Cartman that he attacked anymore.

"Dude, that DOES seem really _gay_. Guys don't…you know, do that. They only like….help each other in fights…sometimes." Stan said, trying to aid Kyle in explaining to Damien why boys shouldn't be so over-protective of other boys.

Damien was quiet and put on a thoughtful face before shrugging and putting his hands back into his pockets.

"You should come over and study." Damien finally said.

Stan and Kenny eyed Damien suspiciously and Cartman's glare drifted over to the demon-child as the he finally reclaimed his place at the bus stop.

Cartman was pretty sure that Damien was only talking to Kyle; he'd never been too keen on the rest of them. It was beginning to make Cartman angry. He could care less what Damien did to Kyle whenever they hung out alone, he just didn't want Kyle to _belong_ to Damien. Who the hell was he supposed to argue with? It was an important part of his day. Arguing with just anyone wasn't the same. He'd found that out the hard way when they were eight and Kyle had moved away.

Aside from the valuable bitch-fight time, Cartman really did _like_ Kyle. It was horribly cliché; after Damien 'took' Kyle away, he slowly realized how much he actually _liked_ his Jewish friend and how much he _liked_ being around him and a bunch of other stupid crap that made him feel like some fucking sissy.

"Huh? Well I guess so. But if you start that freaky shit then I'm leaving." Kyle huffed, "Where is your apartment anyway?"

Damien took a finger and pointed in a general direction.

"Gee that's helpful…" Kyle mumbled.

Cartman muttered as well; 'Freaky shit?' what exactly did that entail anyway?

Not that it mattered.

"I'll take you there after school." Damien replied.

His gaze was only on Kyle, confirming the fact that the rest of them were not invited.

It made Stan nervous for his friend and made Kenny curious. Even when Kenny had gone to Hell he'd never really spoken with Damien. The few times he did, Damien would ask about Kyle. Damien had been weird to begin with, but that had just made him seem a lot creepier. Hence Kenny would avoid Damien on his visits to Hell.

Cartman eyed Damien venomously and crossed his arms. Kenny nudged him lightly to remind him not to say anything that would get him thrown into the air again. Cartman just grumbled angrily, watching as the bus finally slowed in front of them.

After everyone got on, the general seating issues began. Of course Damien sat next to Kyle; almost immediately in fact, as if everyone posed a potential threat in taking that specific seat away.

Stan sighed and sat in front of them, followed by Kenny, followed by an angry Cartman who decided to sit behind Kyle and Damien. Cartman eyed the back of demon boy's head with a scowl. Sometimes he wondered if Damien was attracted to Kyle in a very non-straight way. Despite joking about it he definitely thought it was possible with the way Damien acted. He was like a shadow; _Kyle's_ shadow.

It was creepy.

With that as his motivation, Cartman kicked their seat, making Damien spin around to face him, his eyes flaring threateningly.

"What? You gonna call your puppies from Hell? Are your pets the ones who do the fighting for you?" Cartman sneered.

"Ignore him." Kyle nudged Damien.

The dark haired boy hesitated and slowly turned back around.

Cartman grinned; he wouldn't do anything without his little boyfriend's approval when they were in tight quarters like this.

He couldn't really throw Cartman anywhere anyway.

This was too good to pass up.

"You know," Cartman leaned foreword and close to Damien's ear, lowering his voice to a whisper; "I always figured you were Kyle's little bitch, but watcha gonna do when you're boyfriend gets _bored_ with you?"

Damien suddenly went rigid and the sound of his neck cracking was almost deafening as he slowly, _slowly_, turned to face Cartman.

"I_ could kill you."_

Both Kyle and Cartman jumped in surprise and the bus went deathly quiet at Damien's sudden voice change; he sounded….frightening. Damien _never_ sounded frightening or even _remotely_ intimidating.

"Damien, we're…. here." Kyle grabbed the Anti-Christ's shoulder nervously and nodded at the school through the bus windows, "L-lets go, we don't wanna be… late."

Damien snapped his head back to Kyle and grinned, "Ok."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: HAHAHA. I'm a foo-face. Anyway, I hope you guys liked that, or whatever.

Haaaaaaa. Reviews make me happy, and flames are welcome :D


	2. Bitch

Playing with Fire

Chapter Two: Bitch

Rating: M

By: Vampire Toy

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK. If I did this wouldn't be a fanfic D:

Warnings: Hummmm weird pairing? Yeah. :

Summary: Damien refuses to let go of the only friend he's ever had. (Sequel to 'Snow Angels')

A/N: Hahaa, can you tell my summaries need work?

Ah well.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was just sick.

Cartman flipped a brown strand out of his face and watched Kyle walk into the school building with his little pet trailing close after him.

He wasn't sure when it all got freaky like this, but he **could** recall when he first noticed the two of them were…._friends_. It was in sixth grade, because that's when Goth boy began hanging out with them a lot. Before then he'd popped up and hung around only briefly, usually with Kyle, disappearing just as soon as he came.

Then Kyle actually said it.

He _said_ it.

"_Why the fuck does HE have to come?" Cartman scrunched his pudgy face in mock disgust; "He's not even our friend!"_

_He pointed at the dark boy who only stood there watching them argue._

_His expression was curious and a little stressed._

_And Kyle looked __**pissed**_

"_Well he's MY friend!" Kyle spat back, after which he grabbed Damien's arm and pulled him ahead to the movie theater._

He remembered being slightly appalled and a little weirded out by the semi-affectionate display, especially when Damien's face lit up the way it did when Kyle called him his friend. Cartman grimaced as he realized he could easily trace the progress Damien made from that point to now; he wondered why no one noticed it when they were younger.

When it counted.

Though he was sure Stan noticed. Why wouldn't he? Even through all of Damien's visits, Stan was always able to retain his best friend status. Him and Kyle were the perfect friends until Damien's visits became longer and more frequent.

Lately the little demon bastard had succeeded in spending the more time with Kyle than Stan had this entire school year.

Something about that just freaked Cartman out.

Things were supposed to change in High School.

But not this much.

Not like this.

Not with Kyle.

Cartman let out a short and bitter laugh as he made his way into the school building.

If anyone, he would've thought that _Stan_ would be the kink in the friendship. Him being off and on with Wendy all the time.

But it wasn't Stan who left Kyle all alone for Cartman to take for himself, no, it was Kyle who left Stan to wallow in self-pity in Wendy's arms.

He defiantly got the raw end of the deal.

But he was going to change that.

Like hell he was gonna let some freaky goth kid come in and take away _his_ bitch.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Haha, short chapter but oh well :3 anyway, this is where some psuedo-cartmankyle comes in, yay! Haha well, as always, reviews make me happy and flames are welcome.

Hope you enjoyed it 3


	3. Separated

Playing with Fire

Chapter Three: Separated

Rating: M

By: Vampire Toy

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK. If I did this wouldn't be a fanfic D:

Warnings: Hummmm weird pairing? Yeah. :

Summary: Damien refuses to let go of the only friend he's ever had. (Sequel to 'Snow Angels')

A/N: Hahaa, can you tell my summaries need work?

Ah well.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"….there's my bathroom and that's my kitchen." Damien nodded, finishing his tour of the twighlight zone he called an apartment.

Kyle stood with his hands clenched and his feet close together, as if there was a strategically placed axe waiting for him to extend a limb. There were many doors, and many of them held many horrible things behind them. The only room Kyle didn't want to impulsively run away from was the living room, and only because the living room held the front door; his escape route.

"What do you think?"

"Ummm, its…not something I could easily get used to." Kyle smiled sheepishly, hoping his silent plea would keep Damien from inviting him back ever again.

"What do you mean? Would you rather have it like it is when I'm away?" Damien waved his hand and the demonic apartment suddenly became just a regular one.

Though the evil after taste still lingered quite strongly, it was a much more welcome change.

"Yeah, I like this better." Kyle said, slightly in awe at the quick change.

Damien grinned and pulled Kyle back into his bedroom.

He pushed Kyle onto his bed then climbed up next to him.

"So..." Kyle said slowly, taking his bag and pulling out his math book, "I guess we should get down to business." He smiled, holding up his math book while simultaneously eyeing the room for anything suspicious and alive.

Damien frowned; "We don't have to study."

"YOU might not have to but _I_ do. I have a future that isn't planned out so I have to do what I can to plan it myself. And it has to be amazing. Or at least in a good pay range."

"Of course your future is planned out." Damien grinned.

"No," Kyle rolled his eyes and set the book in front of him, flipping through the pages quickly; "My parents might _want_ me to be a lawyer, but I'm probably not gonna do that….I think maybe something else high paying, like a doctor or a psychiatrist or…not a lawyer…well maybe….if nothing else comes up…"

"No, I meant, you're gonna come live with me in Hell." Damien said, eyeing the pages of the math book.

"Huh? Oh…ummm, that's not until I die….and that's only _if_ I go to Hell." Kyle corrected. Damien talked about them living together all the time. Most of the time it didn't bother Kyle too much, but sometimes he would feel deeply embarrassed when Damien would say it in front of cute girls or random guys he didn't know. It made them seem so _gay_.

It wasn't even something that would come up in conversation, in fact, Kyle was pretty sure Damien did it on purpose. They'd be sitting there in silence and suddenly;

"_I can't wait until we move in together."_ Followed by a dark mischievous smile and, on occasions when he _really_ wanted to embarrass Kyle, he'd add in;

"_I'm sooo lonely without you."_

"_We've been planning this for a while now, haven't we?"_

"_I can't wait to be with you forever."_

They were blatantly aimed at embarrassing him and they often did.

Kenny had once told Kyle that he thought maybe Damien felt threatened by the new people that hung around him. Like they were gonna take Kyle away or something.

Kyle only laughed.

That was ridiculous.

Also gay.

Lots of emphasis on the _gay_.

Which Kyle was not.

Of course Cartman teased him about being gay but what the hell did he know?

"What makes you think you're so good that you're going to go to Heaven?" Damien suddenly asked, breaking into Kyle's thoughts.

"Well, I don't really _try_ to be bad." Kyle said, finally finding the page he wanted, "Besides, you should be more concerned that you'll have to spend your entire afterlife with Cartman. He's fucking _evil_."

"You've done a lot of bad things in your life." Damien said, slightly disgruntled at the thought of living with _Cartman_.

"Not _that_ bad."

Damien frowned as Kyle began writing; this wasn't how things were supposed to work.

Kyle kept downplaying Damien's words like they were nothing, but they were very serious.

He didn't think Kyle fully appreciated what he had to go through to get his dad to be ok with this.

"_Living with a deceased human is….difficult, I don't think its something you should keep your mind set on." His father told him._

"_You live with a 'deceased'." He responded bitterly. His father only sighed and shook his head; "I know, and it's a mistake I have to live with. But I wont let you do the same."_

But he **did** let him, after a long fucking time too.

It took _years_ to convince his father.

Not only that but the more Damien spent time with Kyle, the more he liked him, the more he wanted to be with him and the more he wanted to have him for himself.

What was the point of Kyle having other friends when he would only be with Damien in the afterlife anyway?

Damien watched Kyle write for a moment before he reached over and slammed the math book shut.

Kyle jumped; "What the hell was that for?"

"I mean it." Damien said slowly.

"Mean what?" Kyle asked trying to grab at the math book again.

Damien threw the book across the room with a loud 'thwack' and it burst into flames. He then jumped on Kyle, shoving him down onto the bed; "I mean it when I say that you're going to stay with me forever."

Kyle's eyes went wide and Damien saw a flash of fear. But just as soon as he realized what had happened, Kyle shoved Damien off.

"What the **fuck** is your problem?!" he yelled grabbing his things; "You need to fucking calm down! You're beginning to really freak me out, Damien!"

"Kyle…" Damien lowered his voice and began inching closer to the redhead, reaching his hand out to touch his shoulder, but Kyle immediately jerked away.

"You stay here and just chill, ok?" Kyle flung himself form the bed, storming out furiously and leaving a disgruntled and frustrated Damien to sit by himself.

He was riled up now. He'd have to wait for his emotions to level before perusing Kyle or he knew he'd do something to make Kyle hate him.

And he didn't want that.

He didn't want Kyle to hate him.

They were going to be together forever, after all, and that meant they had to learn to be patient with one another.

So Damien waited.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kyle's entire body was shaking. He couldn't believe he'd managed to get Damien off of him, much less give him a lecture without getting his hair set on fire. Kyle's heart pounded loudly in his ears and he stumbled a few times as he walked.

He had always been comfortable around Damien, probably because he'd known him so long, but he knew when he needed to be afraid of him. Damien could be scary despite his funny voice. Kyle rarely witnessed it first hand, but the few times he did he was freaked out for weeks. This time wasn't as bad as the others, but it still left him shaken.

Kyle looked around the snowy streets; he was now probably far enough from Damien to slow down into a walk.

The redhead let out a shaky sigh and watched it form a fog in front of him; now what? His mother would badger him with thousands of questions if he went home _now_. He was supposed to stay and study until at least seven. It was only five.

Not only that but his math book just went up in flames, he wasn't really sure how to explain _that_ to his mother….or the school for that matter.

Dammit! He'd have to pay for the math book himself.

"Hey Kyle, isn't it past your bedtime?"

Kyle blinked and snapped from his haze to turn and see Cartman sitting on his front porch steps casually.

Kyle hadn't realized he'd walked so far.

"H-hey, fatass." He retorted with much less enthusiasm, coming to a stop in front of the brunette's house.

Cartman eyed him curiously for a moment before standing up and making his way over to Kyle.

"You look freaked." He stated, his voice losing some of its edge.

"Uh. No... I'm fine." Kyle gave a wavering smile before clearing his throat and shaking off his nervousness as much as he could.

The fatter boy looked him over with an arched eyebrow but then let his face fall into a blank stare.

"You wanna come in?" he asked casually.

Kyle suddenly eyed Cartman suspiciously. He was being a little too nice; not a single Jew joke since he'd arrived.

As if reading his mind, the brunette scowled and rolled his eyes; "I wont _rape_ you like your **boyfriend** does."

It wasn't a Jew joke but it would do.

"Whatever." Kyle snapped back, following Cartman inside; he had some time to kill.

They made their way up to Cartman's room, plopping down on his bed and falling into momentary silence.

"Did Damien do something?" Cartman asked. Kyle eyed him; he couldn't pick up any sarcasm in his voice but at the same time he knew Cartman was always up to _something_. Kyle stubbornly kept his mouth shut for a moment and Cartman just laughed; "Whatever," with that he flopped back on his bed with his arms behind his head.

He _did_ kinda wanna talk to **someone** about it even if Cartman wasn't his **first** choice. "He's just weird sometimes." Kyle finally sighed.

Cartman had the urge to throw in a sarcastic comment about Damien being weird _all_ the time but decided against it; now was his chance to get Kyle to open up a little more. The more he trusted him, the sooner he'd run to _him_ if Damien messed up; which apparently he did anyway…even if by accident. But the more he does it, the more he'd begin to see Cartman as someone he could count on.

Much more so than Damien.

"He _is_ the son of Satan." Cartman stated.

"Yeah but I'm used to that….well kind of, you know? Sometimes he's just weird_er_…." Kyle sighed, exasperated and a bit confused as to why he wasn't telling all this to Stan instead, "I guess you guys wouldn't know, you don't really hang out with him or anything."

"I know." Cartman said, conveniently neglecting to mention that _all_ of his friends were aware of Damien's 'special' personality, "Its easy to notice from the outside looking in." Cartman shrugged, sitting up then propping up some pillows for him to lean back on.

Kyle looked over at Cartman curiously and furrowed his eyebrows; "Any sarcasm and hatred aside, what do you see?"

Cartman pursed his lips as his face fell into a thoughtful expression.

What _did_ he see?

Someone threatening.

Someone possessive.

Someone positively evil.

Someone who, admittedly, had a personality probably not too far from his own.

But Kyle wasn't ready to hear all that, Cartman could tell. No, he'd have to slowly and very gently tell Kyle exactly what Damien was like and what he was doing.

"He seems kinda….isolated."

"Isolated?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't have many friends…in fact I think you might be his only _actual_ friend." Cartman stated casually.

"Yeah I noticed that." Kyle said softly, "You think maybe…that he's upset about that?"

Damien didn't _act_ upset, but sometimes he was unpredictable and Kyle couldn't be sure.

"I think maybe he's being weird because he doesn't have many friends…you know, so he's afraid to lose the one he _does_ have." Cartman noted with a yawn.

Kyle paused thoughtfully and frowned; "You….you think he wants more friends?"

"I'm not gonna say anything for sure, but it wouldn't hurt for you two to spend a little time apart, you know, let him test the waters and such." Cartman suggested.

Kyle sat silently in thought; Cartman was being unusually helpful, but at the same time he was making a lot of sense. It was a horrible combination on his part.

"You know, while you're taking care of him, you're missing time with the rest of your friends. Lots of things have changed that you don't even know about because you're with Damien." Cartman then added, "You know, I've changed too."

Kyle eyed Cartman for a moment, he _did_ look like he'd lost weight, though he was obviously still 'getting there'.

"You…look good." Kyle commented.

"Not just that, I'm not so much of an ass anymore, **dipshit**."

"Hah, sure." Kyle smirked.

"I'm _not_," Cartman said in mock defense; "I'd be nicer to you if I didn't have to fight Damien for your attention."

Kyle blinked and titled his head slightly; "Really?"

Has so much changed already? And right in front of him too.

"Yeah." Cartman said putting on his best smile; "I kinda wanted to be your friend. You know. Your _real_ friend."

Kyle gave a lopsided grin and slammed his fist down into his palm; "Alright, that does it, me and Damien are gonna separate for a while. I'll spend some time with you guys. I mean, what else did I miss? What about Stan? And Kenny? What's happened?"

Cartman smiled.

:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: HAAAH. Yeah. Next chapter :3 Hope you liked it. Reviews make me happy and flames are welcoem :D


	4. Together

Playing with Fire

Chapter Four: Together

Rating: M

By: Vampire Toy

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK. If I did this wouldn't be a fanfic D:

Warnings: Hummmm weird pairing? Yeah. :

Summary: Damien refuses to let go of the only friend he's ever had. (Sequel to 'Snow Angels')

A/N: Hahaa, can you tell my summaries need work?

Ah well.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Early morning, no school, and they totally just had the gayest girliest-lets-share-our-feelings sleep over **ever**. Cartman almost felt disgusted, but it was working.

He knew Kyle's weaknesses and never really expected it to be hard to get him to trust him, especially after a while of not really 'confronting' each other.

It had more or less been Cartman confronting _Damien_ for most of the semester.

He watched Kyle's face, calm and content as he slept in the cot set up for him in his room. It was lucky for Kyle he slept in a separate bed; Cartman had one hell of a hard-on the entire night and he certainly wasn't past trying to get into Kyle's pants. He even had to get up in the middle of the night to 'relieve himself' in order to keep from jumping the redhead.

Whether he would've succeeded or not was a different story, but he would sure as hell have tried. Cartman cursed and looked away from Kyle, he was getting stiff for the damn Jew again. Maybe a by-product of not having been so close to him in so long.

"Fag!" he yelled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Kyle's head, "Get up!"

"Shut the fuck up, fatass." He murmured only half awake.

Cartman smiled; still a fighter.

He liked them feisty.

Or rather he liked _Kyle_ feisty.

"I mean it Jew-fag!" he threw a few more pillows before receiving a shoe to the face in response.

"I'm getting up, asshole." Kyle smiled groggily despite his words.

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up."

"What's the rush?" Kyle whined.

"The movie starts soon, you slept in a while, its one." Cartman said.

"What?!" this got Kyle up and scampering around to get his clothes on.

Cartman had convinced him to spend the day with him to 'catch up'. They were gonna see a movie then have an early dinner after which Kyle said he needed to go home.

He finally got himself dressed, after giving Cartman a nice little unintentional show, and crossed his arms when he saw Cartman just lounging around, "Ok. Lets go!"

"Why?" Cartman smirked, "Its only eleven, what's the rush?"

After an unplanned beating with the second shoe, the two spent the rest of the day as scheduled. Or at least for the most part; the movie sucked and the dinner was to consist of Chinese take-out.

The only problem that arose, however, was Damien.

Demon-child extraordinaire ended up finding them as they made their way back to Cartman's house.

Cartman frowned when he saw the dark haired boy approach and watched wearily as his eyes flared up; he hadn't really planned on Damien finding them and going crazy-ass on him. But he didn't go 'crazy-ass' instead he looked calm and collected, walking up to them swiftly. Then he just stood there, expectantly, as if he wanted an explanation for some horrible affair.

There was none, and he sighed.

In another few seconds Cartman had been thrown further away than he was usually thrown; Damien smiled.

"_Damien_!" Kyle frowned, "I told you not to do that anymore."

"I know but I just wanted to talk to you alone." He said with a grin; "I've been looking for you all day."

He was crazy angry; why would Kyle just go off and not tell him? But he smiled instead; he didn't want Kyle to run off like he did yesterday.

"Sorry… I forgot to call, I just spent the night at Cartman's and we went to see a movie…" Kyle paused; "Listen Damien, I think maybe we should spend some time apart so you can make more fr-"

Damien's features suddenly twisted into something that scared Kyle into silence; he'd never seen that look on his face; it continued to contort until it finally settled on one of Damien's lesser known emotions; desperation.

"Kyle…" he said slowly as if testing his name, "Kyle…" he said in a more pleasant tone, "No Kyle…"

"I… I just think you should try and…make more friends….is all…" Kyle said slowly.

Damien put his hands on Kyle's shoulders, his eyes wide with distress. He moved foreword, and Kyle impulsively moved back.

Back, back, back until Kyle felt a wall.

A dead-end.

A trap.

"Kyle…" he said in a softer voice, lowering his face to the shaking redheads; "Why are you so afraid of me?" He whispered, his lips hovering ever so slightly above Kyle's.

"I'm not afraid." He murmured back.

Damien smiled strangely and slowly pushed his lips onto Kyle's.

The red head went rigid; eyes wider than before, a deep burning embarrassment flooding his cheeks. Or at least he _hoped_ it was embarrassment.

His thumping heart and clammy hands mimicked embarrassment well, but he was pretty sure one felt the same when you had a crush. He'd only had crushes a few times, and they always made him feel awful. But maybe he was just embarrassed then too?

Damien pushed harder into the kiss, his hands no longer on his shoulders, but instead gripping his waist tightly as he forced their bodies together.

This was Kyle's signal to wake up.

He tried to yank his head back, but only met the wall, so he reached up and shoved Damien; or he tried to, but the demon-spawn only clung tighter, shoving his tongue into Kyle's mouth. The redhead let out a surprised moan and shuddered as Damien's hands moved down his sides; Kyle could feel something powerful and frightening in his kiss. He squirmed a bit; bright red and afraid of the reactions his body was starting to give.

Kyle tried again, feebly, to shove Damien away.

This time Damien allowed it but he didn't let go of his hold on Kyle as he watched him breathe heavily; he was red and shaken and opened his mouth to try and form words.

"Damien?" he huffed out, as if he'd never heard the name before.

"We don't need to spend any time apart. Do we?" Damien asked, his voice as innocent as he could muster.

"N-no…." Kyle murmured shakily.

"Good." Damien replied, stepping back and grabbing Kyle's wrist tightly, "Oh, and I was trying to find you today to show you something that my dad sent me! Come on."

He ran off dragging a confused and stumbling Kyle behind him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kenny's lips parted slightly, his eyes wide as he watched the two run off.

Did that really just happen?

Did Damien just put the moves on _Kyle_?

Kenny's nose scrunched as he stood uneasily on the sidewalk; he wasn't sure how they hadn't noticed him, but at the same time he was glad.

Well not _glad_, just….

He wanted to help Kyle and to help Kyle he needed to know what was going on.

Now he did.

But he sure as hell wasn't ok with this little 'relationship' the two had going. Kenny would be the first to congratulate the couple if he'd thought that Kyle actually felt the same way Damien did, but the redhead had just looked scared and confused.

The blonde's eyes finally averted to the angry brunette storming his way back from wherever he had been tossed.

"How've _you_ been?" Kenny asked, finding enough playfulness in him to try and lighten the angry Nazi's mood.

"How the fuck do you think?" he snapped then stopped, looking around as if he wasn't sure where he was anymore; "Where's Kyle?"

"The Dragon took his Princess away to his castle." Kenny told him; though he knew by now that Cartman wouldn't be calmed by jokes.

"They fucking _left_?!"

Nope, no sarcasm today.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: LULZ, haha, aww Damien just wants some lovin D: haha anyway, I hope you guys liked it. This chapter wasn't too awesome, but yeah 8D

Reviews motivate me and flames are welcome 83


	5. Snapshot

Playing with Fire

Chapter Five: Picture

Rating: M

By: Vampire Toy

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK. If I did this wouldn't be a fanfic D:

Warnings: Hummmm weird pairing? Yeah. : 

Summary: Damien refuses to let go of the only friend he's ever had. (Sequel to 'Snow Angels')

A/N: Hahaa, can you tell my summaries need work?

Ah well.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Look! Isn't it great?" Damien held up the antique-looking camera for Kyle to observe. The redhead had long since pushed the strange kiss out of his mind and put all of his focus on the camera in front of him.

"It looks old."

"It is, it was my fathers; the only decent gift he ever gave me; next to my apartment anyway." Damien nodded, looking over the camera fondly.

It really did look _old_.

"Can it still take pictures?" Kyle asked curiously, tempted to reach out and test it on Damien.

"Well…" Damien said thoughtfully, "You wanna see?"

A second later the camera was up and in Kyle's face; with a flash, a picture was taken.

With a flash.

A built in flash?

It couldn't be THAT old then, could it?

Not to mention the camera didn't make a sound. No button click, no internal rattling, and no sound from the flash, as if the camera itself wasn't _real_.

It didn't make a **single **_sound_.

Not one.

It made Kyle a bit nervous; things were supposed to make noise, its what made them more real.

A picture slowly slid out of the camera and Damien immediately pocketed it.

"You wanna try?" he asked, handing Kyle the camera before the redhead could ask to see his picture.

Kyle hesitated briefly but took the camera; his curiosity over shadowing any second thoughts about the demon device.

He held it tentatively, turning it over in his hands, wishing badly that it would make some noise, a rattle, a clink, SOMETHING. The camera itself had an awkward sort of heaviness to it and a strange feeling emanated from its touch.

It felt a bit like Damien's earlier kiss, powerful and frightening.

Kyle blushed.

Did he even really _mean_ that kiss? He sometimes couldn't tell when Damien did something just to get his attention or if he meant it.

Even if he did…

"Lets take a picture together." Damien suggested, grabbing the camera.

Kyle let out a small noise of surprise as Damien grabbed him and pulled him to his side, flipping the camera up and quickly snapping a shot of the two of them pressed together. Kyle blinked; the flash didn't daze him like normal flashes did.

"One more." Damien declared, using his free hand to grab the back of Kyle's head and shove their lips together. Kyle instantly flushed, but didn't push Damien away, even when the flash had died down and Damien had lowered the camera.

He wasn't afraid of Damien.

It was a shame that people had grown so afraid of him.

They didn't _used_ to be.

They used to laugh at him.

But he had changed a lot.

Kyle wondered if he'd been isolating Damien without realizing it.

He felt bad.

Cartman was right; Damien didn't have anyone else.

So he could kiss Damien back, it wasn't a big deal.

It was kinda fun.

Fun like riding a roller coaster with broken tracks.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mondays were always a drag, but for Cartman it was the first time since Saturday that he'd see Kyle again.

And Damien.

The inevitable shadow.

Fuck him.

Sure enough, as Kyle approached them, Damien's ominous figure could easily be spotted close behind.

Stan looked up at the two with a scowl and Kenny quickly grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't get confrontational." The blonde whispered. Stan noticeably twitched but didn't say anything in response. Cartman briefly wondered what the hell Kenny was talking about but decided to pry later.

Instead, he slid next to Kyle the moment he came to a stop.

"How've you been?" he asked; determined to show Kyle that he wasn't kidding when he said he had 'changed'.

"I'm ok, how about you?" Kyle asked, his voice low and tired.

"I'm….ok…" Cartman eyed Kyle before shooting his eyes up to Damien, who stood poised, waiting for Cartman to do something wrong.

Did Damien do something _really_ crazy this time? What was with that tired face?

Did they have sex or something?

"You look tired, you sure your ok?" Cartman asked, daringly putting his arm around Kyle's shoulders.

This woke Kyle up; his eyes shot towards Damien as if begging him not to freak out. Damien's lips went taut in a disapproving frown.

But he didn't do anything.

He just glared over at Cartman. The brunette caught the anti-Christ's hand jerk lightly but he kept it by his side

Cartman had to resist smirking.

Seems Kyle had him under better control.

Though Cartman hoped the control wasn't the result of Kyle's exhaustion.

"Hey Kyle." Stan piped up.

The red head turned and smiled at his best friend; "Hey Stan. What's up Kenny?" he greeted the two.

Kenny gave a nod.

Then there was silence.

Kenny shoved Stan a bit.

Stan grunted, his eyes shot a quick glance at Damien before going back to Kyle; "Hey, do you wanna hang out with us today?"

Kyle blinked before turning to face Stan again; "Huh?"

"It's been a while. You wanna hang out with us today? You know, after school?"

Cartman eyed Stan; he looked like he was about to snap.

In any case, he hoped Kyle said yes, because wanted or not, he was always included in 'us'.

"Uh…yeah….yeah ok." Kyle smiled.

Damien suddenly grabbed Kyle's arm and the redhead flinched, shooting a glare up at the black haired boy.

"Calm down." He muttered.

"You said-"

"Yeah, I meant it, so don't worry. This doesn't count as 'time apart', it's an outing, half a day. It's not that long. _Let go_." Kyle hissed a little above a whisper.

Everyone heard him, but kept their mouths shut.

Damien didn't say anything but loosened his grip on Kyle's arm, not fully letting go.

"Bus." Kenny announced to break the awkward moment.

Everyone quietly got on and everyone stayed quiet the rest of the ride.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: LULZ. Another chapter XD haha. Well, I don't have much to say on it soooo yeah. As always, I love reviews and flames are welcome.


End file.
